The development of hydroxamic acid mediated synthetic methodology to facilitate the synthesis of ferrichromes and related iron chelating agents is described. The synthesis will be developed in a manner that will facilitate modifications to provide various natural and unnatural derivatives which may help elucidate structure-activity relationships. The key reaction, the introduction of the hydroxamic acid functionality near the end of the synthesis, involves the N-alkylation of the nitrogen anion of O-substituted hydroxamic acids under mild conditions. Thus using the same peptide a number of derivatives can be made. Preparation of the necessary amino acids and peptides are thoroughly described under conditions in which unusual amino acids (and hence multi protection and deprotection steps), vigorous reaction conditions and racemization will all be avoided. The methodology developed will also be applied to the preparation of simple unnatural trihydroxamic acid iron chelators of potential use for the treatment of Cooley's anemia and related iron storage diseases.